This study is to determine if chronic VDD pacing (RV pacing with atrial sensing and a short PR interval) administered to patients with symptomatic left ventricular hypertrophy and cavity obliteration due to chronic hypertension improves exercise capacity, reduces intracavitary pressure gradients, enhances regional myocardial perfusion to distal LV wall during exercise, and lessens exertional fatigue and pulmonary congestion and to determine the acute pacing hemodynamics utilizing pressure-volume relation analysis in these patients.